The present invention relates to packaging materials, and more particularly to an improved triangular cross-section package, such as may be useful for the packaging of small articles and/or comestibles, more particularly including packets of sliced prepared meat products, inter alia.
In the prior art, new and different means for displaying small articles and comestibles have been desirable. Ideally, such packaging should have a display aperture for viewing the contents. Also, such packaging should be readily stackable, and hangable upon a peg or from other hanging means. Yet further, such packaging should have a minimum of wasted volume, and should be readily susceptible for containing an inner lining of other packaging material, such as a polymeric sheet or other material pouch, which may be sealed or unsealed in various embodiments.
In addition to the above features, packaging for small articles and/or comestibles should be of such a design that it can be readily and not expensively produced on presently existing equipment and with materials which are well known to those of ordinary skill in the packaging arts.
Such packaging also should be readily and not expensively assemblable by available machinery and/or by workers of ordinary skill in the package assembly arts.
Yet additional desirable features of such packaging include the capacity to provide from fibrous or other material a package which provides a certain degree of crush resistance, at least in the lateral dimension, and especially where the contents thereof may be permissibly compressible in the front to back dimension, such as for example in stacking or in hanging.
In view of the above desirable proposed features and/or advantages, and in consideration of the defects, difficulties and deficiencies with certain of the prior art packaging materials presently available for such small articles and/or comestibles, it is a material object of the improved triangular cross-section package of the present invention to alleviate materially those defects, difficulties and deficiencies, and to provide the above and other desirable features and advantages.